


Turned Tables

by BabyBoyBolide, totally_friendly_max_content



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Top Trans Male Character, Top!Max, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, bottom!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content
Summary: David has been prepared for this for a long time. He's known for a long time that Max was transgender, and has always taken precautions in the bedroom once he learned of his boyfriend's bottom dysphoria. Luckily, he has just the tool.





	Turned Tables

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like shit, ya'll. Lol. Me (BabyBoyBolide) and Veneer started this months ago, and I'm just shit at keeping up with my fics. The next thing on my list to work on is a fic for a friend, any commissions, and Angerborn!

Dating was weird to Max.  He had always thought that dating David would be different. When Maximilian had pictured dating, he had never imagined it to be this casual. In movies and T.V., it was and was made to be some big deal. This was nothing how he pictured it.

 

He never pictured casual dates and last home with pizza and soda for dinner. Nor had he ever pictured them laughing over one another’s mistakes and bonding over them. Max thought dating would be different. Romance movies always made it seem like dating would fix all your problems, remove that hollow feeling from your chest and fill in that space that left an overwhelming sensation of loneliness.

 

But it didn't. The brunet still felt lonely. He was still depressed, pessimistic, and sad. Max was still an angry preteen who had issues with authority and the people who were supposed to watch over him and tell him what to do. David was different.

 

Unlike others, he made it evident that he genuinely cared. During his first years at camp, the only thing David bothered about was pleasing Cameron Campbell and being a good camp counselor. As time passed, that had changed. The ginger had learned to stand up for himself a little bit more, and find new things to believe in. He no longer trusted anything Cameron told him right off the bat. While he was still anything optimistic as ever, and his enthusiasm was just as infuriating; he had a healthy dose of reality in his life now.

 

David had proved himself to be a good boyfriend as far as Max could tell. He was attentive to Max’s needs and a decent kisser. Recently they had taken their relationship to a more sexual level which made Max feel mature and wanted on a new level he hadn't experienced before. Max liked that David thought of all of Max’s needs and never fussed about having to wear a condom and was polite in explaining things the time that Max had woken up bleeding afterward.

 

Yes, the boy honestly felt like he was growing up. Max wanted to prove himself a great boyfriend too, but David never asked anything from the young boy. Though they had to keep their relationship quiet when they were together it was passionate and loving.

 

Currently, they were returning to the cabin from their last date. Still being at camp, the couple preferred to take the security of the night and the darkness it provided for many of their times. With David being in charge of the camp's funds, he had a separate cabin built for Gwen, allowing him to have his little partner over often without question. The excuse had been that she could screw in her’s without bothering him, but secretly he loved his privacy. She had bought that without question: something that the couple had occasionally giggled about on dates. Right now wasn’t the time for giggles. Max and David both had their minds set on the same goal; making love after a rough day.

 

Though they had done it a few times, Max still had a nervousness to him. He wished he had more ideas on how to get it right. He hated the submissive nature he felt he had to put on due to lacking a dick. He tried to hide these feelings as he looked at David with a frown and lied back on the bed. David looked so sexy to Max with his light muscled body, soft skin, and fiery red hair. Best of all though was that his dick was huge or at least it was huge to the small boy.

 

David smiled down at him and ran a thumb over his cheek. He leaned down to kiss the boy, and was pleased at the way the edges of Max’s lips curved upward slightly compared to the frown he had just a moment before. Resting his hands on the boy’s hips, he carefully slid his warm palms under the tween’s jacket and shirt, working them up his sides. The gentle touches had Maximilian giggling and his hips squirming.

 

“David, you know I’m ticklish,” Max breathed with a slight giggle, “stop that!”

 

David grinned. “I’m not sorry.”

 

The gentle slap to his wrist in a teasing gesture made him laugh as his lips made their way down the boy’s neck. Tanned skin was soft under his lips, making the man’s dick twitch in his pants as he unzipped Max’s jacket. His hands slid out from under his love’s shirt and instead slipped over his shoulders to help the boy slide the article of clothing off.

 

Max’s lips pressed together in a thin line as he shrugged his jacket off, back arching in the process. An unsettling feeling of discomfort washed over him as David moved his hands down once more to slip his shirt off over his head. Max’s hands trailed up David’s hips under his own shirt. The ginger stopped to allow his top to be removed.

 

The counselor smiled down at Max and felt his head getting light from love. It made his heart stutter in his chest as he undid the boy's pants and helped him slip them off. For a moment, he pulled back to stop and admire his little love in nothing but his teal briefs and grinned deviously as he trailed his hand up the boy’s thigh and pressed his thumb against Max’s clit through his underwear.

 

Maximilian paused and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His brows furrowed and eyes closed as the man brought his lips down to the preteen’s nipple and latched on, suckling lightly. The brunet glanced down at his boyfriend and felt his face flush as his knees drew in.

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

_ Max couldn’t do this today. _ _ _

“David,” Max breathed out, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders as his face cinched up, “stop.”

 

Pulling back, David looked up at Max as he used his hands to support himself. Brows knit in confusion, he asked, “What’s wrong, Maxie?”

 

“I can’t do this today. It- it doesn’t feel right. I don’t-” He took a deep breath as a crease formed between his brow, “I don’t want anything in me. I don’t feel right today. I’m having a lot of bottom dysphoria.”

 

Sitting back on his knees, David smiled softly and helped the brunet sit. “We don’t have to have s- We don’t have to make love if you don’t want to.”

 

Max rolled his eyes. God forbid David said the word  _ sex _ .

 

“That’s just the thing, David. I  _ want _ to have sex. I just don’t want you to fuck  _ me _ . I want a penis, and it isn’t fair that I can’t fuck  _ you _ !”

 

The freckled man’s lips warbled as he tried not to laugh. This was a serious situation, but the boy’s ignorance made his chest bubble. It was just too cute. “Max, you  _ can _ fu-  _ frick _ me.”

 

“ _ I can’t fuck anything without a penis, David! _ ” Max blurted as his face reddened more than before.

 

David couldn’t hold back his soft laugh as he leaned forward and hugged the boy, placing a kiss on his temple and pulling away when the preteen lightly pushed on his shoulders. He didn’t want to piss the boy off more than he already knew he was. Max opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the David holding up his hand. “Max, I  _ know _ that you sometimes have bottom dysphoria. I won’t  _ ever _ make you do something you don’t want to when it comes to sex. I’ve been prepared for this situation for a long time.”

 

Staring at David as he reached under the bed, Max pressed his lips together in a thin line, confusion evident. His brows rose when the man pulled out a box that had been spray painted black except for the white lid. It was plastic and smelled lightly of silicone and the familiar strawberry lube he had grown accustomed to.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s where I keep my sex toys,” David admitted with a slight smirk as he removed the lid, “I have needs, too!” His tone was playful.

 

Max pursed his bottom lip as he looked inside. Ropes, variants of lube, condoms, dildos he recognized from the Internet, and a few other things he hadn’t seen before were inside. David reached in and pulled out a harness-like structure with a dildo attached to the front. Curious, the boy reached for it and held it gently in his hands when David handed it over. He examined the black straps and the texture of the dildo stuck to the front. “Is this something I’m supposed to wear?”

 

David nodded and beamed, “If you’d like, of course! It’s a strap-on. People without penises can put them on and use them to…” He trailed off, pressing his lips in a thin line as he searched for his words, “ _ Penetrate _ someone else!”

 

Eyes brightening, Max gave a smile that only David knew how to pry from his prideful demeanor and tossed his legs over the size of the bed. For a moment, he stopped to look at the toy in his hand again. It had adjustable straps on the harness and a realistic texture on the phallus. He hummed pleasantly as he bent down, removing his briefs and slowly sliding the harness up to his hips and furrowed his brows at how oversized it was compared to him. His lips pressed together as he adjusted the straps to the smallest setting. It rested loosely on his hips.

 

He turned around and crawled on his knees towards the redhead. David laid back for him and grinned as he undid his shorts and slipped them off. Max scooted forward and swallowed thickly. He bit his bottom lip as his small hands slid down the man’s boxers. His boyfriend was already more than half hard, precum smeared across his tip. Reaching down, Max dragged his thumb across David’s tip and chuckled lowly when the man spread his legs slightly.

 

The counselor brought a hand down to his cock and stroked lightly. Maximilian admired the soft twitch it gave as he reached over to the lube and popped open the top. He paused and looked up at David. “How much should I use?” 

 

“Use however much you feel comfortable using. If something hurts, I’ll tell you.”   
  
Max nodded and ran a line of slippery water-based lube up the shaft of his new member. Using his hand to stroke the toy off, he slid forward on his knees, using both hands to keep the redhead’s legs spread open as he pressed his tip against the man’s entrance. The boy knew from past experience of seeing David ride a toy that he didn’t need prep most of the time.

 

When he pressed against David’s tight rim, he felt the harness slip down his hips and start falling down his legs. Frustration immediately built in his chest and he pulled back slightly, grabbing the middle of the member and pressing lightly against the twitching and eager hole. The harness continued to slip even as he entered. Without the harness. He was unable to thrust.

 

He pulled out with a slight whine, gritting his teeth. “David, this isn’t going to work. It keeps slipping!”

 

David wasn’t sure what to do. “Try more.” Max grabbed hold of the sides of the harness in an attempt to make the harness feel tighter. It still slipped. David grunted annoyed at himself for putting extra pressure on his boyfriend. There had to be something else he could do. He could see the frustration on Max face as he continued to struggle trying to pleasure them both. Lightly pushing Max off, he pulled out the dildo then reopened his box. After a minute of looking around, he found what he was looking for and pulled out a blue silicone toy. Max eyed it curiously.

 

He’d never seen a toy like that before.

 

It was a deep blue and had no straps like the one before. A strapless strap-on that had a small bulbous section for one partner to insert and fuck the other with the 6 inch shaft. On the inside area was a rippled section for clitoral stimulation. The counselor had picked it out just for an occasion like this.

 

David relaxed and laid back, glad to be taking the submissive role. He loved bottoming and doing so for a boy like Max was something that made him feel exquisite. David helped his boyfriend slip the bulb into his cunt and hold it in place. Maximilian had taken David’s dick enough times that there was no struggle so the single motion was enough to lead just to a ripple of pleasure for the young boy. Suddenly, it clicked into place what the toy was and Maximilian grinned.

 

The curly-top took joy in David’s reaction. He could see the man’s rim fluttering in anticipation. “You ready?”

 

“Gosh, yes.”

 

Although he couldn’t believe that even in a situation like this, David wouldn’t swear, the camper still loved it.

 

Max rolled his eyes as he reached down for the lube again and slowly drizzled some onto the thick girth of the new toy and stroked it. David’s hole was still ready for Max and he pushed the toy in. Max watched the ass swallow the large, rippled dildo with glee. Even the sexual feeling in his hole wasn’t as great as the satisfaction that this was working.

 

“Make me your’s Max,” David breathed with fluttering eyelids. His tongue darted across his bottom lip.

 

“Make you mine? You’ve been mine since we started this.” Max thrust the rest of the dildo in as quickly as he could to prove that. It drew a whimper from David. “Since we first fucked, you’ve been mine. No one else can make you feel like this.” The camper grinned at his partner’s aroused smile. Max loved the way his partner pushed back on the toy. The young preteen started to pull out and let out little moans as he did. David must be so tight for the toy to react like this. Gripping hold of the man’s firm hips, Max thrust in again. With this hold on the twenty-some-year-old, Max was able to pound deeply and swiftly.  In all the times they’d had sex never before had Max felt so whole and in control. He loved the way David’s tongue wobbled up and down with the thrusts; his nails started to dig into David’s soft flesh, drawing just a little blood.

 

David gasped. He was used to the mild sadism Max could deliver but usually Max would inform him beforehand. Max was truly dominating him and he loved every second of it. With little thrusts, Max had complete control and was making little grunts, David was lost in the pleasure.  His little boy had come for far from when they first met. It filled him with pride to see Max work so hard on pleasuring them both, yet with Max’s smile, it hardly felt like an effort. It was more like Max was getting more than ever from sex. The perfect little boy pounding his ass while making the most cute little grunts and pants: perfect for sending the red haired man into a slutty mess. His cock was dripping precum. Max reached for it and squeezed it tight, not wanting David to cum until he was done in his desperately wanting ass.

 

Max asked, “What are you?”

 

David cried out, “I’m your pedophile-”  he wanted to cum. Max’s tight grip was painful but the masochist loved it, “-and you’re my little boy.” Max let out a moan as he came and released the counselor’s cock, making the man cum all over both of their chests. His cunt clenched around the bulbous section of the toy and he whimpered as he leaned over his boyfriend’s chest. Davids toned arms wrapped around the preteen, holding him close as they came to rest.

 

“I love you, Max,” the counselor muttered in his little lover’s ear. He brought a hand up to intertwine with kinky curls.

 

Maximilian grumbled and nodded, nuzzling into David’s neck. After a moment of silence, he huffed and wrapped both arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I love you, too, idiot.”

 

Silence stretched between them as they relaxed. Max’s legs tangled with David’s thighs as the man buried his nose in ebony locks and ran a hand up and down the camper’s back. A low chuckle left the counselor as he felt the tension leaving his little boyfriend’s body. After a moment, he asked, “Are you awake, Max…?” When he received no response, the man pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “ _ You’re so fucking adorable. _ ”

 

“I heard that,” Max muttered quietly as he nuzzled into his partner’s chest.

 

“Fiddlesticks.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> BabyBoyBolide:  
> Tumblr- camproblematic  
> Baraag/Mastodon- BabyBoyBolide  
> Comment for my Discord!


End file.
